


Nightmare Road

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Accidents, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: a perfect weekend plan gone horribly wrong.





	Nightmare Road

Thor gazed longingly at his boyfriend, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “I don’t want to go, James.” He lightly kissed his lips on James’s forehead. “Does that make me selfish?”

Scoffing lightly, James gently pushed Thor into the hallway. “You have football practice, Thor; you can’t miss anymore practices this year or else Coach Quill will have your ass on a stake.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “It was worth a shot.”

On his way out the door, Bucky smacked his boyfriend’s ass and followed him to the door. “Don’t kill your teammates before the championship. Okay?”

Thor scoffed as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. “You know I’ll handle them, James.”

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” James smiled as watched Thor’s backside until he disappeared around a corner.

********

“About time,Odinson!” Stark hollered out as Thor found himself walking onto the field “You were going to miss out, man!”

“Anthony, what the fuck are you doing?” Thor snapped, smacking the joint out of his hand and stomping out the flame before a blade of grass could catch it. “Are you insane, doing that shit here?” Thor looked around the field for any sign of faculty

“What’s up your ass tonight, Odinson?” Coulson asked, picking up the join and reigniting it before puffing on it.

“They’re doing drug tests before the scrimmages, you morons!” Thor exploded in anger. He started to turn around before Sam Wilson called him back.

“You tell the headmaster about this, you’re a dead man,Odinson.”

Thor growled under his breath before he stomped off the field, running a hand through his blond hair.

*******

“Babe, you sure about this?” Bucky asked a week later as Thor sits in front of him in the chair by the desk. “I know you’re stressed about the game, but there’s nothing to worry about.”

“If they fail their drug exams, I’m dead meat, James.” Thor chewed on his bottom lip. “My brother is giving us the weekend at his cabin free of charge. I need this.”

“We have to return by Tuesday.” Bucky gave in and walked over and straddled Thor’s lap before running his fingers through the blond hair. “Classes.”

“We will.” Thor promised before cradling the back of Bucky’s head and gently pulling him into a kiss. “Now, get your bag packed and don’t forget toothpaste time.” He gently padded Bucky’s thighs and reluctantly, the younger man started collecting his clothes and throwing them into a suitcase.

*****

“And you’re positive he said Loki’s cabin?” Steve confirmed as he leaned against the bleachers.

“Yes.” Peter Parker yelped as Stark gripped him by the collar and shook him and laughing as Peter cried out in fear.

“Bunch of pussies for freshmen this year.” Tony scoffed, shooing Peter away before turning to look at Steve. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Sabotage his car.” Steve’s jawline set hard against his chiseled features. “I know he’s planning on ratting us out to the Headmistress, it’s only a matter of time.”

“I’m telling you, that Barnes kid ain’t no good for him, Steve.” Tony shook his head as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Steve. “He’s grown soft.”

“So why sabotage the car when we can rough up Buchanan?”

“Thor would know we had something to do with it.” He sighed. “It’s not a secret that neither of us like the kid, Grant.”

“True.” Steve licked his lips. “I can cut his brake line; I’ve seen Gamora fix cars plenty of times to know how to do it.”

“Really?” Tony scoffed. “That broad wouldn’t know a monkey wrench from a hammer.”

“She knows what she’s doing.”

“You gonna ask her to fuck up Thor’s car?”

“No, I’ll do it myself.” He replied, sucking in the cigarette before blowing out smoke. “Drive up to Loki’s cabin and we’ll do the deed there.”

“If this backfires…” Tony threatened.

“It won’t.”

**********

Bucky grins as Thor holds open the door of the storefront for him as they exit the tiny supermarket to refill on milk and bread while they stay at the small cabin. It’s only been a day and already, Bucky feels relaxed and on the verge of staying away from college with his boyfriend. But he wouldn’t forgive himself if he was the reason behind Thor’s football scholarship being ruined.

Thor tossed him the keys and sat in the passenger seat before Bucky followed suit, placing the bag of groceries on the back seat. The car roared to life after a moment and off they drove. However, as Bucky pressed down on the brake pedal, the car wouldn’t stop and he begun to panic, sweat dripped down his forehead as Thor blinked in rapid confusion.

“Babe, what’s happening?” Thor asked in panic just before the car spun out of control and collided with a traffic pole.

Moments, minutes, hours later, Bucky peeled open his eyes and coughed out, not knowing where he was or what had happened. One moment, he was driving down the road, the next, he was bleeding from his temple. It was at teat moment as he reached up to his temple that he noticed another human frantically talking to him.

“Huh?” he blinked rapidly, trying to focus his vision at the silver haired man standing inches away from him, calm panic resting on his face as he repeated several questions. “‘M fine.” Bucky mumbled before turning to see if his boyfriend had been okay. “Thor?” He begun to panic when he noticed his boyfriend was no longer in the seat next to him, only shards of windshield glass in his place.

“The passenger of the car is in critical condition, sir.” the silver haired man recited calmly. “What is your name?”

“James Barnes.” Bucky swallowed down panicked fear as he met with the kind eyes of the stranger next to him.

“My name is Pietro Maximoff, okay?” he introduced slowly. “I’m a medic, police are on their way I seen the crash and wanted to make sure you were okay until the ambulance arrived.”

“Where’s Thor?” Bucky choked out, feeling his nose had broken, probably from the impact of the steering wheel. It was a miracle that he’s survived.

The ride and the aftermath to the hospital was chaos for Bucky. He asked every nurse in his line of vision where Thor had ended up. He was hysterical by the time he was set up in his own room. Nobody knew what he was talking about.

“Please,” Bucky begged a male nurse as he came into the room and begun checking Bucky’s blood pressure and heart condition. “Where’s Thor? You have to tell me he’s okay, please.”

“Who is Thor?” The nurse asked calmly.

“My boyfriend! He was in the car with me when the car spiraled out of control! Please tell me where he is!”

The nurse looked momentarily confused “James, there was no one else on the scene when we arrived.

“He was in the car with me!” Bucky hiccuped, slamming his fist along the guard rail of the bed.

“Give me a moment and I can check with the medics, okay?” he asked before grabbing the clipboard and walking out of the room. Bucky had begun to hyperventilate Thor was missing. He knew Thor was sitting in the car next to him when the car crashed into the pole. There was a goddamn gaping hole int eh windshield in front of the damned seat where Thor was sitting!

A moment later the nurse came back into the room and hesitated before speaking, “they found another body several meters from the crash site. A man, blond hair, roughly two meters tall.”

“That’s Thor.” Bucky nodded.

“Their bringing him in, but it doesn’t sound too good, Mr. Barnes”

“He’s alive.: Bucky chewed out.

Several minutes pass by in more blurs of panic and chaos ensued outside of his hospital room. The nurse opened the door and walked outside to talk to another medic. As the nurse reentered Bucky’s room, the grim expression was more than enough for Bucky to handle.

“He didn’t make. It.”

Bucky thrashed around the bed, crying hysterically as he reached out for the body next to him, reaching for Thor. Once he felt the warmth, he choked out a sob and shook Thor awake. A moment late,r Thor was blinking int eh darkness and turned around to look at Bucky. “James?”

“I had another nightmare, Thor.” Bucky admitted in a whisper as he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. “They’re coming back.”

“Have you been taking the medicine?”

Bucky shook his head. “No.”

“Babe,” Thor wrapped him in a hug before moving him into his embrace. “You have to keep taking the medicine as prescribed or else the doctor’s won’t be able to see any improvements in your mind.”

Biting down on his lip, Bucky met Thor’s soft gaze and nodded before gently removing himself from Thor’s grasp and walking to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and shoving two pills down his throat before drinking a glass of water and returning to bed.

“Better?” Thor smiled as Bucky snuggled deep into his embrace.

“Only when I’m with you.”


End file.
